


Pulled Under

by cunning_capra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_capra/pseuds/cunning_capra
Summary: It's not that he's afraid of relinquishing control -- he's afraid to touch.





	Pulled Under

**Author's Note:**

> *strums guitar* dimitrislullaby on the tumblr dot com, this one's for you.
>
>> dimitrislullaby:" Where's my fic of virgin Dimitri lasting not even a minute and also being super flustered and afraid to break Byleth and just being an overall adorable mess"

Dimitri is drowning.

He gasps for breath, breaking surface for but a moment, before the Professor's mouth finds his again, and pulls him back under. Her mouth is urgent against his, sloppy kisses peppering his lower lip, and he trembles under her administrations, struggling to even get a kiss in edgewise, hands gripped tightly together behind his back.

He's worried. Of getting swept away, of diving too deep.

He cannot lose himself to the abyss.

She lets him come up for air, hand coming down to trace the curve of his jaw. Her lashes flutter as he turns his head to kiss her palm reverently.

It's not that he's afraid of relinquishing control, he realizes. She's easing him down onto her mattress, thighs caging his legs as they hang off the side of the bed. His breath is coming quickly now, hands hovering at her shoulders.

He's afraid to touch.

He's afraid that she will snap in two like one of his old training lances, or break completely, like the door handle to his room in Fhirdiad. Like a windpipe or a skull, fractured in his bare hands.

“Dimitri,” she breathes against his mouth. She's pulling his shirt open, brushing his long hair back out of his face, and all he can do is shiver at the contact, stuttering out a moan, as she settles languidly into his lap.

“P-Professor.” He murmurs, trying not to make eye contact with her as she pulls off her own top and discards it somewhere on the floor behind her.

“Byleth, “ She corrects him, taking his chin gently and turning it so that he is looking at her. Her long hair cascades down her back, and she's just in her underclothes and tights now, breast band on the way off, and he _can't_.

For years he's wanted her, and now he can't even look at her.

His heart is slamming against his rib cage, and there's a tremor to his hands as she brings them to her hips. And god, hes thought of this more times than he can even begin to admit.

He's still not sure he deserves it.

“Is this okay..?” she asks, one hand coming to rest on the mattress beside his head, hovering over him uncertainly.

“Yes,” he breathes. It's almost a whine. He shudders and gasps for air. He feels hot and cold at the same time, and he still doesn't know what he's supposed to be _doing_ with his hands, how to make _her_ feel good.

Everything in him yearns for her, and here she is _finally_ within his grasp and-

“Byleth,” He moans, as her tongue finds his, effectively silencing him and his thoughts. She grabs a fistful of his hair, the other trailing down his chest, and it's so different and so much better than anything he'd ever imagined, alone in his dorm room;better than any dream he's woken from, sticky and gasping for breath.

He has no idea what he's doing.

“Shhh, “She murmurs, hand tugging teasingly at his waist band, cupping the front of his pants, “That's it.”

He plucks at the thin fabric of her tights, a stuttering gasp leaving him at the press of her against him, hands shaking as he pulls her closer, struggling to stay_ still. _He feels electric, he feels ready to combust.

“Good boy,” She says, against his ear, biting the lobe of it and pulling. He locks up, hips bucking up into her hand for but a moment despite all his restraint. He tries to say her name, but something feels caught in his throat, and her mouth is on his neck and...

_No no no not yet!_

And Dimitri comes.

He only has the decency to fully give into his utter shame when he blinks away the post orgasm haze; breath hitching, body vibrating with over stimulation. His pants cling to his thighs uncomfortably, and it's all he can do to not run from the room. Byleth is staring down into his face, expression unfathomable and Dimitri feels a full body flush coming over him. He looks away, throwing his hands over his face with a quiet “fuck!”

“That was the plan,” Byleth says, and while her tone is teasing, she takes his hand in hers, and gently pulls it away to look him in the eye.

“I'm so sorry,” He says immediately, “I'm. I can't even begin to-”

“It's okay,” She responds mirthfully, pulling him back into a sitting position, shifting out of his lap to sit beside him on the bed, “I'm willing to wait.”

“Oh,” He says. He's too embarrassed to sit too close to her, so he pulls his legs up, nestling his knees under his chin. He's utterly humiliated.

Her shoulder bumps his, and when he finally glances her way, Byleth is smiling.

“It's flattering,” She says, licking her lips, and a thrill races down his spine, his stomach twisting with awakened fire. He is a match, reignited.

And here he'd been worried about breaking _her._


End file.
